Catching Up
by Doccubus
Summary: Goku has been back alive for a year since Majin Buu and he wants to catch up with his friends so he asks what happened in those famous 3 years between Bulma and Vegeta? How did android 18 and Krillin get together? and Gohan's proposal to Videl! LEMON


**I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. **

**Catching Up**

"Wow, seven years," Goku said, "alot sure has changed." He looked around the table where Vegeta crossed his arms and turned away, Krillin and Yamcha nodded excitedly, Tien grinned, Chichi smiled warmly, Gohan laughed, and Bulma winked.

"Well you sure have missed alot," Bulma said.

"But he didn't waste time! He was training of course!" Vegeta said with a deep scowl on his face.

"Well I need to catch up obviously," Goku said, "So tell me what has happened, what is happening!"

"Well, I'll go first!" Yamcha said.

"Okay!" Goku said.

"Well after the Cell games I quit fighting," Yamcha said, "I went off to a distant village where I met this girl named Dokiya. We started dating and we fell in love. When Majin Buu was unleashed and I felt her Ki disappear I was crushed. I knew that I couldn't live without her after that. So since we've been ressusitated...again, I asked her to marry me and she said yes! I'll be inviting you all!"

"Oh congratulations Yamcha!" Bulma exclaimed.

"I bet she's wonderful!" Chichi added.

"I thought you would stay single after Bulma left you for me," Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Vegeta!" Bulma snapped.

"Oh that brings another question," Goku said, "we were so busy with the androids I never got to ask, how did you two even hook up?"

"Well I'm glad you brought that up," Bulma said, "the story goes like this..."

...

_"Final Flash!" Vegeta yelled throwing the blast toward the buoy. The bouy bounced the attack back at him and Vegeta barely dodged it. The blast hit another bouy and split in two, both of them now attacking Vegeta. Vegeta jumped and ducked as fast as he could but the 500 times gravity was slowing him down. In an unfortunate turn of fate, the blasts hit opposite bouys and slammed Vegeta in the chest and the back. Vegeta yelled aloud and fell to the floor unconscious. _

_He didn't know that Bulma had been watching over him through the security cameras because of the last incident that almost got him killed. She immediately shut down the GR room and ran inside. She ran to Vegeta's side and directed a robot to help lay Vegeta down on a bed in the back of the room. There she took out the first aid kit and attended to his wounds. When Vegeta woke up, needless to say, he wasn't very happy._

_"What are you doing here woman!"_

_"You were hurt!"_

_"I am the Prince of all Saiyans, I don't need your help!"_

_"Look, you're trying so hard to become a super saiyan so that you can beat those androids that will be arriving in two and a half years," Bulma said, "by the time they get here you will be dead! Then what will you have proved? You need to take it easy!"_

_"Don't tell me what to do!"_

_"If you don't take it easy, I will shut down this GR room and never turn it on again! Do you understand me?"_

_Vegeta growled loudly but bit his tongue. "When I become super saiyan and I no longer need this room, I will blast you to the next dimension! But for now I will abide by your rules."_

_"Good," Bulma said, "but you're never gonna beat Goku so you will always need this room."_

_"Shut up woman! I will beat Kakkarot!" Vegeta snapped._

_"Sure you will," Bulma said sarcastically._

_Vegeta growled and said, "go make me some food woman!"_

_"Make it your damn self I have a date with Yamcha tonight."_

_"Yamcha? The weakling? Ha! What could you ever see in a man like him?"_

_"Are you suggesting that he's not man enough for me?" Bulma said._

_"That's exactly what I'm suggesting."_

_"So who would be man enough for me? You?" Bulma said giggling, "you wish! You could never fulfill my desires!"_

_"Ha! I am too much man for you woman! I could fulfill your desires and much much more! But I wouldn't be caught dead with a woman like you! You're ugly, annoying, disobedient, and not woman enough for me."_

_Bulma's face flushed with anger and she stood up angrily, "you prick!"_

_"You're just mad because it's the truth!" Vegeta said with a smirk._

_"Ugh no it's not!" Bulma shouted, "I would never be with a self-centered asshole like you! Yamcha is way more man than you'll ever be!"_

_To this Vegeta started laughing hysterically and kicking his legs in the air. Bulma let out a small squeak of frustration and stormed out of the room. She stormed directly to her room trying to ignore the loud laughs Vegeta was purposely shouting out so that she could hear. Did she really have to take two and half more years of his crap? If he didn't end out dead from his crazy training she would end out dead from frustration and anger. How did he have this damn effect on her? She shouldn't be angry she should be excited about her date with Yamcha. So why was she so angry? Especially about what he said about her being ugly and not woman enough for him? Who was woman enough for him? Was there a woman for him? 'Ugh, what a prick,' Bulma thought, 'but why can't I stop thinking about him damn it!'_

_Bulma took a warm shower and got dressed in her nicest dress. Her anger had subsided and now it was time to go to Yamcha's house and give him the surprise dinner she had planned for him. He would be so surprised and they would have an amazing night and then she would rub it in Vegeta's face. Thinking of him again? Bulma shook out her thoughts and walked out of her room and down the stairs confidently._

_Vegeta, who was lounging on the couch, sat up at attention the moment she walked down the stairs. His muscles twitched excitedly and his eyes widened slightly at what he saw. She looked absolutely gorgeous in that red dress with her back exposed and the slit cut so high her creamy thigh was an enticing invitation. Vegeta licked his lips and supressed a purr that threatened to escape his chest. Bulma struted across the room like a model, making sure not to make eye contact with Vegeta but making sure he saw her. When she was outside the door she looked back at him from the window and saw him still sitting the same way looking at the door and almost drooling._

_Bulma smirked in satisfaction and walked to her air car. Bulma knew she wasn't ugly, that bastard was just trying to hurt her feelings. Vegeta shut his mouth harshly and shook his head. What was he doing thinking of that weak woman like that? He growled to himself and stormed out of the room to the gravity room. _

_Bulma whirled through the city at full speed. 'That's the good thing about having an air car,' Bulma thought, 'no traffic.' She pulled to the side of Yamcha's apartment and encapsulated it. She bounded to the elevator excitedly and pressed the number 9. She went to the apartment and put the key in the lock and opened the door. She walked quietly through the living room and was about to call Yamcha's name when she heard giggling coming from his room._

_'Is he watching TV?' Bulma thought, 'he said he was going to be training for the androids.'_

_"Oh Yamcha," a female voice said._

_Bulma gasped and thought, 'it's definitely not the TV!' She stormed into the bedroom and found Yamcha laying on his back in only boxers with Maron, in only panties, grinding against him. _

_"You bitch!" Bulma yelled._

_"Shit!" Yamcha shouted pushing the confused Maron off of him._

_"What the hell Yamcha!" Bulma yelled._

_"Uh oh!" Maron said ditzily._

_"You get the fuck out of here, slut!" Bulma yelled._

_Maron pouted deeply and looked at Yamcha. "Go Maron," he said. Maron let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed her clothes before leaving the room._

_"How could you?" Bulma said._

_"I-I-I, you..."_

_"Shut up! There's no excuse! And with Krillin's girlfriend? What kind of friend are you!"_

_"Bulma, please" Yamcha cried falling to his knees, "please don't tell Krillin! Kick my ass, leave me, never speak to me again. Fine. I deserve it. But Krillin is my best friend, please don't tell him about this!"_

_"And let him continue wasting his time and money on that slut?"_

_"I'm not the only one she's cheating on him with," Yamcha said, "I will make sure he sees that, but please don't tell him I slept with her."_

_Bulma sighed at imagining the hurt look that would be on Krillin's face if he ever found out, then said, "fine. But tell me why?"_

_"Well, b-because, s-she's hot?"_

_"That's it?"_

_"Um...yeah."_

_"Oh," Bulma said her eyes filling with tears, "I gave you my youth and all my love Yamcha. I had faith in you when no one else did! And this is how you repay me?"_

_"Please Bulma, it was mistake! I'm sorry! I love you!" Yamcha said._

_"No!" Bulma yelled tears spilling from her eyes like a full-fledged river, "we're done! Goodbye!" _

_"Bulma, wait!" Yamcha yelled, but it was too late, Bulma had already bolted from the room and out to the apartment. She heard Yamcha yelling her name from the window and threatening to fly to her naked, but Bulma simply opened her capsule, got in the air car and flew away._

_Bulma cried hysterically as she drove maniacally fast through the air. "Vegeta was right," she cried, "I'm really not woman for Yamcha! And if I wasn't woman enough for him, then I'm not woman enough for anybody! I hate my life!" She slammed her foot on the pedal and the car spun out of control and landed with a crash in the backyard of Capsule Corp. Bulma was aware that her parents were deep sleepers and probably didn't hear the crash and she was having a hard time breathing. _

_"So I guess this is it," Bulma groaned painfully struggling to get air into her lungs, "I deserve this."_

_Vegeta poked his head out of the gravity room upon hearing a loud crash. He saw Bulma's car wrecked onto the floor and flew to it slowly. Effotlessly he ripped the window out of the car and yanked the seat belt, that was choking Bulma, right out of its place. Bulma gasped loudly for air and flung her arms around trying to get some support. Vegeta grabbed her firmly and held her to his chest as she calmed down. _

_"Woman, woman," Vegeta said, "calm down. It's okay."_

_Bulma hyperventalited a bit then took deep breaths to calm herself. "Why did you save me?"_

_"I didn't," Vegeta said, "I was only curious to see who was in the car."_

_"Oh," Bulma said sadly._

_"What's wrong with you woman? Why are you crying?"_

_"Oh, nothing," Bulma said standing up and walking toward the house but getting dizzy and falling down only to be held up by Vegeta's strong arms. _

_"Your leg is bleeding," Vegeta said picking her up into his arms bridal style, "and your makeup is all disgusting from crying, I can tell."_

_Bulma's eyes overflowed with tears and she sobbed into his chest. Vegeta froze in surprise but didn't attempt to push her away. Instead he walked into the house and up the stairs. "What did the weakling do now?" he said after laying her down gently on her bed and grabbing the first aid kit._

_"Nothing."_

_"Don't lie," Vegeta said, "he's the only reason you would cry like that and crash your favorite car."_

_Bulma sighed and said, "you were right okay."_

_"Well I'm right about everything, but what are you talking about?"_

_"About me not even being woman enough for him," Bulma said sadly, "he cheated on me."_

_Vegeta chuckled and Bulma shot him a dirty look. "Oh woman, you are so stupid."_

_"Fine kick me when I'm down!" Bulma cried turning away from him abruptly and sobbing into her pillow._

_"No woman," Vegeta said, "I never said you weren't woman enough for him, I said he wasn't man enough for you!"_

_Bulma turned around slowly and looked at Vegeta square in the eyes. He didn't waver or look away like he normally did. "Really? You mean that?"_

_"He just couldn't handle you that's why he went to someone else," Vegeta said._

_Bulma cried hysterically and wrapped her arms firmly around Vegeta's neck. By then her wound was cleaned and covered properly but it still stung when she moved. She didn't care though, she just kept on holding him. Vegeta didn't push her off he just didn't hug her back._

_"Stop crying woman!" Vegeta snapped._

_Bulma pushed away from him slightly to look him in the eyes. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Vegeta backed away in surprise and looked at Bulma in confusion. "You're just doing this because of the weakling!" he snapped._

_"And so what! I'm a person with needs!" Bulma said lustfully. _

_Vegeta growled loudly and crashed his lips against Bulma's pushing her body onto the bed roughly. Bulma moaned at the movement and wrapped her arm firmly around Vegeta's bare torso. Vegeta desperately clawed at Bulma's dress and ripped it into shreds. Bulma normaly would have complained but the dress was already ruined from the crash anyways. Instead she moaned and pushed down Vegeta's tight pants. Vegeta stopped kissing her momentarily to pull out his pants quickly and unhook her bra. He latched his lips onto her nipple and began to suck and she moaned loudly and writhed underneath him. 'Now it's a good thing my parents are deep sleepers,' Bulma thought. _

_Bulma tugged at Vegeta's boxers and Vegeta ripped off her lacy red thong then slipped off his boxers. Bulma's eyes widened at the sight of his giant penis and she quickly wrapped her fingers around it. Vegeta threw his head back and moaned as Bulma pumped his length up ans down. Then with a growl he pushed her hand away and positioned himself at her entrance. He entered her slowly as to not hurt her and they both let out a long moan. _

_"Woman..." he moaned._

_"My name is Bulma," Bulma said pushing her hips up to start the movement._

_Vegeta grunted and started thrusting in and out of her saying, "Bulma."_

_Bulma moaned loudly and dug her nails into his back. Vegeta's growls grew louder as his thrusts sped up and went harder. All that could be heard was the sound of skin slapping against skin and the screams and moans coming from the heated couple. Then with a loud yell of ecstacy, Bulma arched her back and an orgasm ripped through her body like lightening._

_"Oh Vegeta!" she yelled out as it racked through her entire body. Vegeta, upon hearing his name said this way, let out a grunt and released his secretions inside of Bulma. The collapsed together and struggled to catch their breath. Then Vegeta stood up, put on his clothes, and left the room. _

_Though it was supposed to be a one night stand, it didn't turn out that way. Every night they would have sex in this fashion and Vegeta would never spend the night. Bulma was falling in love and he was detached. They did it everywhere. Her room, his room, the gravity room, the lab, the couch, some guestrooms, the kitchen, and even the backyard. When Vegeta decided to finish his training for the androids in outer space he simply walked over to Bulma, who was in the lab, and asked for the controls to the ship. _

_"You're going to outer space?" she asked._

_"I have to become a super saiyan!" Vegeta snapped, "Kakkarot was out there for almost a year after Frieza was killed, then he comes back even stronger than before! I have to find out what he did and become a super saiyan myself!"_

_"So you'll be back?"_

_"Of course! I'm going to destroy those androids myself!" Vegeta said confidently._

_"Ok then," Bulma said giving him the keys._

_Vegeta grabbed them and started to walk away but turned around at the doorway to say, "take care of him."_

_"Take care of who?" Bulma asked in confusion._

_Vegeta pointed at her stomach and said, "him." He left the room without another word and got on the ship. Bulma was frozen for a moment. Could he have possibly meant... Bulma bolted out of the room and went to the supply closet and grabbed a small device. She pressed the device against her finger and it pricked it and drew her blood. She put the device in a machine and began pacing around the room. The machine made a noise of completion and Bulma ran to it saying, "what? what!"_

_"Iron levels healthy," the machine said, "vitamin levels..."_

_"I don't care about that!" Bulma snapped angrily, "am I pregnant?"_

_"Analyzing," the computer said. After a moment the computer said, "test results...positive."_

_"Oh Kami!" Bulma cried, "a baby! Am I ready to handle a baby? Wait a minute, how did Vegeta know? He must have sensed the baby's Ki. Maybe he actually does have feelings for me, why else would he let me carry his child, the heir to the 'Prince of all Saiyans.'"_

_Bulma's face lit up with a smile and all of a sudden she wasn't scared anymore. _

_Vegeta trained hard on that rocky planet he found. He couldn't stop thinking about Bulma and the baby she was going to have. She would be due in a few days and he had to be there. He would never admit these feelings to anyone of course. So he went back to Earth and walked into the hospital room even though doctors and nurses were trying to pull him out._

_"Sir you cannot be here," a nurse said._

_"It's okay," Bulma said with a smile, "he's the father."_

_"Oh," the nurse said, "ok then."_

_"I'm glad you could make it Vegeta," Bulma said._

_"I'm only here because this is my heir you're giving birth to," Vegeta said, "hell if I'm gonna let you name him."_

_"What if it's a girl?"_

_"I don't make girls," Vegeta said._

_Bulma scoffed and said, "I really hope this is girl just so I can see the look on your face."_

_After several hours of labor, baby Trunks was born. Bulma melted upon seeing her purple-haired son and even Vegeta couldn't stop smiling proudly at his saiyan son. "Name him Trunks," Vegeta said._

_"Trunks?" Bulma said, "I like it."_

_"I will return to my training now," Vegeta said._

_"Hey Vegeta," Bulma said, he stopped to look at her and she said, "I love you."_

_Vegeta scoffed and rolled his eyes but then turned and gave her a small smile. That's when Bulma knew and that was enough for her._

_..._

"Yamcha, you slept with Maron?" Krillin snapped, "While I was still with her?"

"Uh..." Yamcha said.

"Not cool man."

"Wow," Goku said, "that's a great story!"

"If you loved her then, Vegeta," Krillin said, "why didn't you save her when android 20 threw that Ki blast?"

"Because I knew one of you guys would save her and she shouldn't have been there anyways," Vegeta said.

"Hey, if I wasn't there you guys would have never known that android 20 was actually Dr. Gero!" Bulma said.

"She has a point," Tien said.

"Yeah, and it's a good thing you didn't stop him from activating 17 and 18," Goku said, "because that's Krillin's wife right there!"

"Yeah, Krillin how did you even get a wife like that?" Yamcha said.

"Krillin's a ladies man don't you know," Gohan said, "first Maron..."

"Who was super hot!" Yamcha added.

"You're not allowed to comment on that cheater!" Bulma added making Yamcha blush embarassed.

"And now android 18," Gohan said.

"Who is even hotter!" Yamcha said, "and I can comment on her."

"Who knows what this ugly little runt did to get a woman like that to even look at him, I mean she's even stronger than him!" Vegeta said.

"Vegeta!" Bulma snapped.

"I'll have you know," a cool female voice said from above. Everyone looked up and there was android 18 floating above the table, "that Krillin is way sexier and more manly than all of you assholes put together!"

"18," Krillin said blushing, "don't lie."

18 landed next to him and grabbed him from the shirt and planted a hard kiss on his lips, "don't listen to them got it!"

"Got it!" Krillin said dreamily.

"Wow, you sure have changed android 18," Goku said, "no more destruction for you."

"That's right Goku," 18 said, "I no longer feel the need to kill you. Not that I can anyways."

Goku laughed and scratched his head in his typical manner. "Hey, since I'm catching up with everyone, why don't you tell us the story of how you two got together?"

"Well I suppose it's fine," 18 said.

Krillin smiled and said, "okay, here goes..."

...

_Satan City is really beautiful at night. During the day it's annoying, with people screaming, laughing, talking, cars in traffic all day with horns honking and angry drivers yelling profanities out of the windows. So 18 preferred to visit the city at night, when there were barely any cars in the streets and most people were asleep. She would walk down the streets and admire the beauty of the city. Some of the people she saw in those dark alleys were not as scary and creepy as most people thought, not that any of these people can actually do her any harm. _

_18 had been doing this night city walking routine everyday since she gave up search for her brother. After the incident at the Kami Lookout-which she cannot get out of her mind-she searched for her brother for months but found no sign of him. Her brother had a good way of disappearing when he didn't want to be found. So 18 gave up and went to Satan City. She fell in love with the night life and it became her routine. She lived in a small shack in the forest right outside of Satan City and she normally spent her days sleeping. There was nothing else to do. Her life had no meaning or direction. She couldn't stop thinking about him and what he did for her. Damn Dr. Gero for giving her emotions. _

_She didn't understand what she was feeling, but she knew the feelings were for him. That short little bald man, who sacrificed his best friends life by destroying that controller, who jumped in the middle of a raging battle to take her out of harm's way, who used a wish from an eternal dragon to try to make her and her brother feel more human, and never asked for anything in return. So 18 would walk around Satan City night and wonder why the hell he did all those things. It couldn't have been what Gohan said could it? He couldn't have done all those things simply because of crush? Could he?_

_Krillin has not left his room since the end of the Cell Games. If Master Roshi didn't bring up food and water for him, Krillin would have died already. It's a good thing he has a bathroom in his room. All Krillin could think about was how he let everyone down. He let a crush get in the way of his duty and it cost the life of his best friend. It is his fault that his best friend is dead and all for a woman who would never fall in love with a freak like him. So he moped and he cried. His hair grew out and his body grew weak. Then finally Yamcha stormed in the room and kicked his butt out of bed._

_"Get the hell up!" he yelled._

_"Yamcha, what the hell dude!" Krillin snapped._

_"Go shave your face, take a shower, put on some clothes, and let's go out!" Yamcha said, "I didn't know you had hair. I thought you were bald like Tien."_

_"No I shave my head," Krillin said, "that way it can't be grabbed in battle. And Tien is not bald idiot, he shaves too."_

_"No way! I can't imagine Tien with hair," Yamcha said. They both froze and pictured the image for a moment then broke out in laughter. _

_"He would look stupid!" Krillin said laughing._

_"Yeah! I wonder what color it would be! What if he's a blonde?" Yamcha said. The men laughed harder and cluthched at their stomachs._

_Tien walked into the room and said, "I can hear you assholes! My hair is brown. Idiots."_

_"Sorry Tien, it's just a funny image," Krillin said._

_"Keep on shaving it buddy," Yamcha added._

_Tien rolled his eyes and walked away. "Okay, back to the matter at hand," Yamcha said, "go shave your head or whatever and let's go!"_

_"Fine I'll get ready, but I'm not shaving my head."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Well because the only reason I shaved it was for fighting purposes, I will not longer fight, so no reason to shave it."_

_"Well at least brush it, it looks like a damn tarantula on your head!" Yamcha said._

_Krillin chuckled and said, "alright alright. Wait for me downstairs."_

_Krillin emereged downstairs half an hour later. His jet black hair was brushed back and looked very smooth, his face was finally shaved and all cleaned up, he wore a tight red shirt and beige pants. _

_"Alright, let's go have some fun!" Yamcha said._

_"You still remember how to fly?" Tien said sarcastically._

_"Of course I do! Smart ass," Krillin said. _

_"I can't fly remember?" purple-haired Lunch said, "and can we leave soon, Master Roshi and Oolong's stares are really starting to bother me."_

_"I'll carry_ you," _Tien said then turned to Master Roshi and Oolong who had nose bleeds, "you wanna keep your face? Then turn around!" _

_Master Roshi and Oolong jumped and ran upstairs. Krillin and Yamcha laughed and started to walk out the door. Tien lifted Lunch into his arms and followed them out. The four of them flew across the ocean to Satan City, home of the best night clubs. _

_"Can you believe this idiot had a city named after him because he took credit for defeating Cell?" Yamcha said._

_"Yeah Gohan was the one who did all the work," Krillin said._

_"It doesn't matter guys," Tien said, "he's a bozo, and next time something bad happens, they'll be expecting him to save the day and then they will see the fraud he really is."_

_"Let him have his fun," Krillin said, "it will blow up in his face one day."_

_"Look there it is," Yamcha said pointing at the club, "only the elite and the sexy get in."_

_"Let's go!" Tien said._

_They stood in the line and when they got to the bouncer they flashed smiles. The bouncer let Yamcha in then looked up and down at Tien. He was debating whether to let him in but then saw Lunch on Tien's arm batting her eyelashes. The bouncer let them in and Tien said, "see ya in there Krillin!"_

_Krillin waved then looked up at the tall bouncer. The bouncer looked at him cocked an eyebrow and said, "next!"_

_"Hey wait!" Krillin said, "my friends are in there, you can't do that to me!"_

_"Yes I can and I did," the bouncer said, "please get out of the line. Next!"_

_Krillin got out of the line sadly and walked away from the club. Of course he didn't meet the sexy requirements needed to get in the club, and even with a sexy woman on his arms he wouldn't be let in. Krillin fought the tears that threatened to escape his eyes and continued walking down the street until the club was out of sight. Krillin looked down at his shoes as he continued walking but was brought back to reality when he crashed into someone and went flying back. It was like he hit a brick wall. Krillin shook his head and looked up. There standing above him in utter surprise was android 18. He jumped up instantly and apologized for not looking._

_"What are you doing here?" 18 asked rudely._

_"Went to a club with my friends, but the bouncer didn't let me in."_

_"Why not?"_

_"I'm not 'sexy' enough," Krillin said sadly, "so I'm just walking around waiting for them. What are you doing here?"_

_"I live nearby, I always walk around this city."_

_"You live here? With your brother?"_

_"No, alone."_

_"This is a beautiful city, it's good place to live," Krillin said nervously, not knowing what else to say._

_"Yes. Nice hair."_

_She walked away from him after that. She didn't say another word or even turned around to look at him. Well it was better than how she left the last time they were together. _

_Everyday after that night, Krillin would go night walking in Satan City in hopes of bumping into her again. During the day he would train hard and get back in shape but didn't shave his head simply because she liked it. After several nights of night walking, Krillin found 18. He surpressed his Ki and followed her. She had a certain path that she walked and she never changed it. So Krillin started to walk in that path and bump into her. He pretended it was coincidental for a while, but it didn't take 18 long to figure out what was really going on. _

_"Ok, why are you doing this?" 18 said after several weeks. At first they would talk for little bit then part ways and now they were walking together._

_"Doing what?" Krillin said._

_"I'm not stupid, this is not just a coincidence, you come here on purpose," 18 said._

_"Okay, you caught me," Krillin said with a sigh, "is it a crime to try to be your friend?"_

_"Haven't you done enough for me?" 18 said._

_"Why can't I do more?"_

_"Because there isn't a single reason why you should do more!" 18 said._

_"Being a good person is not a good reason?"_

_"No, but having a crush on me is." 18 said, "is that why you're doing all this? Do you expect something in return?"_

_"No, no! I would never ask for nothing in return! All I ask for is your friendship!"_

_"So you admit you are doing this because you have a crush on me?"_

_Krillin's face flushed and he averted his eyes. He was like an open book, there was no point hiding it any longer. "Yes, I admit it."_

_"And you just want to be my friend?"_

_"That's good enough for me."_

_18 pondered on it for a moment then said, "fine. But if you try anything, I will kill you!"_

_"I promise!" Krillin said smiling happily. It was the happiest he had been in months. So that's how it was for an entire year. They were like best friends. Walking down the streets of Satan city, talking all night long, always seeing and experiencing new things, and Krillin was starting to get more confident around 18, while 18 was starting to feel more comfortable around Krillin._

_Then Krillin decided it was time to break the ice. "Um, 18?"_

_"Yeah?" 18 said._

_"I wanted to ask you something."_

_"Go ahead."_

_"I was wondering, if you...if you would...want to...maybe go on a date with me?"_

_18 froze in her spot and turned around to look at Krillin in surprise. 'Oh things were so good up till now, then you had to go and ruin it with your big mouth,' Krillin thought, 'nice going Krillin. She'll probably never want to see you again.'_

_"Yes," 18 said._

_"It's okay I understand if you don't...wait what?" Krillin said._

_"I said yes."_

_"Yes? You wanna go on a date with me? Oh Kami! This is the happiest day of my life!"_

_"Calm down," 18 said, "it's just one date and if I don't like it, it never happens again, got it!"_

_"Got it, got it!" Krillin said excitedly._

_So the next day they went out to eat and a restaurant and had the time of their lives. Every night was new date. Flying through the world, partying at clubs, drinking at bars, going to amusement parks, going to the movies, eating at different restaurants, and even just hanging out at the Kame House. They were head over heels in love with each other and Krillin was sure of it, but 18 was still confused. Could androids really have the ability to love another?_

_One night, after 6 months of dating, 18 and Krillin were out night walking through Satan city when Krillin asked her to be his girlfriend. 18 was shocked by the question and she wasn't sure what to say, so she told Krillin to follow her. _

_"Where are we going?" Krillin asked._

_"Just follow me," 18 said. They walked into the forest and to 18's little shack. _

_"What is this place?" Krillin asked._

_"My house," 18 said opening the door and letting them both in. _

_"Oh Kami, this is where you live?" Krillin said._

_"Yes, I've lived here for almost two years now," 18 said._

_The shack was basically one room, it had a matress in the middle of it and there was nothing else. There was a small electrical oven plugged to a wall and a small bathroom with a tiny shower. In the corner there was a box full of clothes. "Is that all the clothes you own?" Krillin asked._

_"Yeah."_

_"Why didn't you tell me before?" _

_"I didn't see the point."_

_"I could have taken you shopping! I could have taken you to live in the guest room of the Kame house! I can't let you live in a place like this 18! I love you! Come live with me in the Kame house and be my girlfriend!"_

_18 turned and looked at Krillin. A smile crossed her features and she wasn't confused anymore, for some reason he had said exactly what her heart wanted to hear. Not the living together part, not the shopping part, but the 'I love you' part. She walked to him and grabbed his face tenderly with her hands. She pressed her lips firmly against Krillin's and licked his lips with her tongue. _

_Krillin was shocked by the kiss at first but then allowed her access by opening his mouth. They had kissed plenty of times before but never a kiss like this. 18 wrapped her arms around Krillin's neck and he wrapped his firmly around her waist. She started backing up, taking Krillin with her. They backed up until they reached the mattress and they laid down slowly on top of it, without breaking the kiss and with Krillin on top. _

_18 pulled Krillin's shirt up and he broke the kiss to allow her to take the shirt off. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before Krillin dove his head down and started nibbling on 18's neck. 18 felt sparks flow through her body and rubbed her hands across Krillin's strong shoulders and back. Krillin pulled away again to pull up 18's shirt. 18 lifted her arms and allowed him to take off her shirt. Krillin planted a kiss on her right breast and 18 arched her back in anticipation. Krillin used that moment to unlatch her bra and throw it to the side. He latched his lips onto her nipple and 18 let out a small moan. _

_The moan edged Krillin on and he started to suck feverently on the nipple making 18 moan louder and louder. He moved to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment while he started to unbuckle her pants. 18 started clawing at Krillin's pants as well. Krillin stopped his pleasurable torture to pull down 18's jeans and panties, then to pull down his own pants and boxers. He admired her beautiful womanhood while she gawked at his manhood which was pretty big for such a short man. _

_Krillin leaned down and took one lick up 18's slit. 18 gasped and bucked her hips, and Krillin attacked. His tongue licked up and down her clit rapidly not even giving her time to think. 18 moaned loudly and grasped his hair roughly daring him to move from his position. Krillin continued to lick and lick until 18 let out a loud scream and her body tensed up. Her toe-curling orgasm lasted for almost an entire minute then she took a deep breath of satisfaction._

_"Kami Krillin, you're so good," 18 said sitting up and pushing Krillin onto his back. 18 led a trail of kisses from his neck, down his pecs, his abs, and then waistline. She pumped his manhood a few times before engulfing it with her mouth. Krillin groaned loudly upon feeling her soft lips around his manhood and she started to bob her head up and down. _

_"Ohhh 18!" he groaned moving his hips up in rhythm to her mouth, "you need to stop now, I don't wanna cum yet!"_

_18 stopped and licked the tip once, making him shudder, then giving him a smirk. Krillin, now powered up with intense horniness, sat up and sat 18 on his lap. He leaned his back against the wall then grabbed her hips and sat her down into his erection. He entered her smoothly because of all the fluids and she let out a hiss of pleasure. Her icy blue eyes linked to his brown ones and they stayed linked as he started thrusting up into her and she started riding him. They had a rhythm together. They were synchronized. _

_She slammed down on him harder and harder and he thrust up into her faster and faster. "Shit, Krillin, oh Kami!" 18 yelled as her body started to shake out of control and she could no longer ride him or even think coherently. Krillin pushed her down on the bed-him on top-and started thrusting wildly into her as she came hard. She rode out one orgasm only to be hit by another and another until finally Krillin's thrusts started to turn ragged and he released himself inside of her. _

_He collapsed on top of her and she couldn't even feel her legs. Krillin spooned behind her and kissed her cheek gently. "Krillin," 18 said, "I will move in with you as your girlfriend."_

_Krillin hugged her tighter and said, "Oh Kami, I'm the happiest man on Earth!"_

_"Oh and Krillin?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I love you too."_

_..._

"Aw that is very sweet!" Chichi said.

"Way better than how Vegeta and I got together," Bulma added.

"More or less the same, because I found out a few months after that," 18 said, "that I was pregnant with Marron."

"Oh and why did you name your daughter after your ex-girlfriend anyways?" Gohan said.

"Your very hot ex-girlfriend," Yamcha said.

"Who you shouldn't mention because you slept with too!" Tien added.

"You slept with Maron?" 18 asked.

"Yeah," Yamcha said embarrassed.

"Why do you think I left his ass?" Bulma said.

"Well I think I'm all caught up with you guys now," Goku said, "man I missed so much!"

"Yes you did!" Chichi said, "and when we get home I'll tell you all about my pregnancy and what you missed in Goten's life."

"Yes, I especially need to catch up with Goten," Goku remarked sadly, "oh and Gohan. I know you're an adult now and you're dating Videl, but I missed your teenage years and we couldn't even have that father to son talk!"

"it's okay dad, Krillin and Yamcha pretty much covered everything," Gohan said with a warm smile.

"Thanks guys" Goku said.

"No problem," Yamcha said, "well I gotta go. I got a girl waiting for me at home!"

"I gotta go too, Lunch is probably wondering where I am, and if she sneezes she'll come in here shooting," Tien said, "but later, Krillin you still have to tell me why you named your daughter after your ex."

They both flew away and Krillin and 18 stood up. "Well we should go because I don't wanna leave Marron with that pervert to long," 18 said.

"Master Roshi wouldn't do anything to her, but okay let's go," Krillin said. They flew off leaving only Goku, Chichi, Gohan, Bulma, and Vegeta behind.

"Good, they're gone, this is kinda private," Gohan said.

"What's up?" Bulma said.

"Don't be nosy woman, if this is private we shouldn't be here either," Vegeta said.

"No I want you guys here," Gohan said.

"Okay sweety what's going on?" Chichi asked.

"Well Videl and I have been dating since the whole Majin Buu thing and it's been like year now. I am in love with her and I think it's time that I ask her to marry me," Gohan said.

"What! My baby? Getting married?" Chichi cried.

"That's great!" Bulma said, "I am sure she'll say yes!"

"You think?" Gohan said.

"Oh yes son," Goku said, "I knew she was in love with you since I met her at the martial arts tournament a year ago."

"Yeah and I saw the way she cried when she thought you were dead," Bulma said.

"And the way she hugged you when you came back," Chichi said unenthusiastically.

"You should be more happy Chichi," Bulma said, "think about the grandchildren."

Chichi's face lit up like a lamp and she jumped up and said, "my baby's getting married!"

"So how should I ask?" Gohan said.

"Listen kid," Vegeta said standing up, "it's simple, get a damn ring. Ask her and that's it!"

"You didn't get a ring," Bulma said, "you just said 'let's get married and get the torture over with.'"

"Yes, and you were stupid enough to agree with it," Vegeta said walking away.

Bulma giggled, stood up, and said, "that's his way of saying he loves me."

"Really?" Chichi said.

"Yeah," Bulma said walking away, then patting Gohan on the back and saying, "do it as Vegeta says. Good luck!"

Gohan nodded and looked at his parents. "That's the best way to do it," Goku said.

"But before you go," Chichi said, "let's go to the house."

"For what?" Gohan said.

"Let's go," Chichi said grabbing Goku's arm.

Gohan gave Goku a quizzical look and Goku just shrugged. He picked up Chichi in his arms and jetted up into the sky. Gohan followed quickly. They flew quickly over the city and finally got to their house where they saw Goten and Trunks sparring in the front yard. When they landed Chichi jumped out of Goku's arms and motioned Gohan to follow her. Gohan and Goku followed her curiously and she led them into the bedroom where she opened a jewlery box and pulled out a ring.

"This is my grandmother's ring," Chichi said.

"I never seen it before," Goku said.

"That's because it is handed down to the men of the family to give to their potential wife, then handed down to their sons," Chichi explained, "I am my father's only child so he gave it to me to give to my son when he wants to get married."

"You're gonna give it to me?" Gohan said.

"Yes, and when you have sons, or when Goten has sons, you can hand the ring down," Chichi said.

Gohan took the ring from his mother and looked at it. It was a beautiful diamond surrounded by beautiful golden roses. He put it in the box it came with then embraced his mother gently. Chichi cried softly in her sons arms then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Go get her," Chichi said.

Gohan smiled then turned to give his father a hug. "Good luck, son," Goku said, "I'm so proud of you."

Gohan said, "thanks," then walked out of the house and flew into the air waving goodbye to Trunks and Goten who were now fighting in super saiyan form and stopped a minute to wave goodbye. Gohan zipped through the air as fast as he could, but as he approached the Satan household, he started to get nervous.

He landed at the front of the Satan residence and was greeted by an ecstatic Hercule who had just finished paying his debts with Android 18.

"Hey hey Gohan! Hero of the world! How are you?" Hercule said happily.

"I'm doing good, sir, how about yourself?" Gohan said.

"I feel relieved."

"Just finished paying 18?"

"Yeah, I just deposited the last check in the account," Hercule said, "no more surprise visits."

"No more deals with a very, very strong android," Gohan said chuckling.

"Oh that's for sure!" Hercule said.

"Is Videl here?"

"Inside."

Gohan smiled and walked inside the house and saw Videl fixing her hair in the mirror. She looked so beautiful and yet she still didn't think it was perfect just yet. "You look beautiful, don't change a thing," Gohan said.

Videl turned around in surprise and smiled upon seeing Gohan. "You really like my hair like this?" Videl said.

"Yes! I love it," Gohan said, "now let's go." Videl smiled and grabbed Gohan's arm. They walked out of the house arm in arm and flew up into the sky together.

They flew over the city and toward a solitary hill overlooking the city where there was a table, with two long candles, and two covered trays. "Wow, you did this?" Videl said as they landed next to the table.

"Yes," Gohan said pulling out the chair for her and allowing her to sit down.

"What's the occassion?"

"It's something I need to run by you," Gohan said.

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Videl," Gohan said chuckling, "always so impatient!"

Videl blushed and giggled as Gohan uncovered her tray revealing a very appetizing pasta with sauce. He then served her a glass of red wine, served himself, and uncovered his own plate. "Did you cook this?" Videl said.

"Yes, and my mom didn't even help!"

"Really?"

"Yeah...actually it was Lunch who helped me out a bit," he added bashfully.

"You could have lied, I would have believed you."

"No, I can never lie to you," Gohan said.

Videl smiled as a faint blush crept up her cheeks. "Kami, I can't believe how much I love you."

Gohan grabbed her hand tenderly and said, "I love you too, Videl."

Videl smiled and said, "let's eat." They ate in silence, stealing glances at each other and smiling throughout the meal. Then when they were done, Videl just stared at Gohan expectantly.

"Oh, right," Gohan said clearing his throat and blushing, "Videl, I love you very much and I can't live in world where you didn't exist. You are my very sense of being."

"Oh Gohan, you are all that to me and more!" Videl said as tears rushed to her eyes.

"Videl," Gohan said getting on his knee and pulling out the box, "will you marry me?" He opened the box-revealing the ring-and Videl gasped in utter amazement.

"Oh Kami yes! Yes, yes a million times yes!" Videl said.

Gohan jumped up happily and hugged Videl tightly. He put the ring on her finger and they kissed tenderly on the lips. Then with a sidden surge of passion Videl flicked her tongue out against his lips and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

They parted for air and Videl said, "Gohan let's go!"

"What about..." Gohan said pointing at the table.

"Who cares!" Videl said, "pick it up tomorrow. Right now, let's go to my father's hotel, I get a free room."

"Videl, we've never..."

"I know," Videl said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life!"

Videl flew up and tugged on Gohan's arm gently. Gohan smiled and flew up next to her, then they zoomed off toward the hotel. The moment the entered the hotel several workers exclaimed, "oh Ms. Satan!"

"A room, now!" Videl ordered. Almost instantly a worker rushed to them with a key in hand saying that the room was 714. Videl flashed in mischevious grin back at Gohan and rushed to the elevator. Gohan felt his blood starting to boil and he quickly followed her.

The moment Gohan closed the door behind him, Videl's lips were on his and they were stumbling through the room trying to find the bed. It was rough at first, ripping off shirts, clawing at bras and jeans and underwear, but once they were naked, they both seemed to calm down and truly admire each other's nakendness.

"Wow, you look beautiful," Gohan said looking her up and down.

Videl just smiled and blushed an even darker shade of red, then she pushed him down on his back and got on top of him. She kissed his lips at first then she turned around completely and sat on his face while she leant down and grabbed his manhood. Gohan hissed at the contact but then went to work, flicking out his tongue and giving her clit one good lick. Videl moaned and he continued the movement, making sure to go torturously slow. Videl moaned at the ministrations and decided to fight back by engulfing his manhood in her mouth and bobbing her head up and down ever so slowly. This continued on for a minute until Gohan stopped abruptly and said, "oh stop now!"

Videl smirked at her accomplishment and turned around, positioning her womanhood on him. Gohan grabbed her hips and let her make the move. Videl grabbed his shaft and pushed it against her entrance slowly eliciting a gasp from her. Gohan didn't dare move. Then Videl slowly sat down on his shaft making it enter her slightly but then stopping because of the pain.

"It hurts?" Gohan said.

"Yes, but once it's over with it won't hurt anymore," Videl said.

Gohan nodded, gripped her hips tighter, and thrust up in one single motion breaking the painful barrier. "Ahhh!" Videl yelped slamming her hands on Gohan chest.

"Videl, you okay?" Gohan asked softly.

"Just don't move," Videl whined. They were completely still for a long moment before Videl lifted her hips slowly and slmmed them back down. Gohan grunted and Videl moaned in pleasure, then she gave him a nod and continued doing the movement again and again, faster and harder every single time.

Gohan grunted and let his saiyan instincts take over as he grabbed her hips and slammed her down harder on him. Videl's body was wracking with pleasure, her breasts jumped up and down like crazy beans, her moans bounced off the walls along with his grunts, and finally an orgasm ripped through her body like a shark attack.

Gohan used that moment to jump into super saiyan and flip them over rapidly. Videl, still orgasming, was hit by another wave of pleasure. Gohan thrust in and out of her rapidly and non-stop making her orgasm draw out longer and his come quickly. Her orgasm ended and he quickly pulled his shaft out of her and let his ejaculation spill all over her stomach.

Then Gohan's blonde hair resumed it orginal black, and his torquoise eyes went back to brown. He laid down next to her and waited for her to catch her breath.

"Wow," she said in between pants.

"Are you okay?" Gohan asked.

"I'm more than okay!" Videl said laying on his chest tenderly, "Kami I love you!"

"I love you too, Videl," Gohan said, "but our parents can't find out about this. Your dad would try to kill me, but my mom actually would."

"Hahaha yes I know," Videl said, "this will be our little secret."

"What about the workers?"

"I'll pay them off don't worry," Videl said with a wink.

Gohan smiled in satisfaction and held her snugly to his chest. And they slept like that, in each other's arms.

Next time Goku left and came back wanting to catch up, Gohan and Videl would sure have a good story to tell.


End file.
